1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) device, and more particularly, to a TFT device in which a TFT is connected to a magnetic field antenna so that signals may be transmitted and received between the TFT and the magnetic field antenna or so that a driving of the TFT may be controlled by the magnetic field antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin-film transistor (TFT) is being used in various electronic devices, for example, a flat panel display, and the like.
For example, a TFT may be used as a switching device or a driving device in a flat panel display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display or an electrophoretic display. Also, the TFT may be used as a logic circuit in other devices.
The TFT may include a gate electrode connected to a gate line that transfers a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line that transfers a signal to be applied to pixels, a drain electrode that faces the source electrode, and a semiconductor layer that is electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
Recently, an LCD is emerging as a next-generation display, because the LCD enables full colorization and has advantages of a high resolution, a low power and eco-friendly characteristic along with a lightweight and compact configuration, in comparison to a typical cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Also, an interest in TFTs is rapidly increasing and is being developed in various ways.
For example, a “TFT substrate” has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0013032 filed on Feb. 10, 2006.